


Scones

by Emmybazy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baker Alec, Fall AU, Farmer Jace, M/M, Shy Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 11:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmybazy/pseuds/Emmybazy
Summary: Alec has just moved away from New York City for a job and realizes there are aspects of life in Upstate New York he was not prepared for. Magnus invites him to go apple picking to welcome him to the town. Alec meets Jace.Or; Alec learns to bake and visits Jace on the weekends.





	Scones

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not in love with this fic but I don't think I want to go further with it. I was supposed to post it (and another fic I will post over the next few days) for the Jalec Sexy September event but I got caught up and couldn't finish it in time or to my liking. I've gone too far to just scrap it but I'm at a dead end in terms of making it more of what I wanted from it. I do love the fall prompt and I'm very into shy Alec going out of his way to see Jace so I guess I'll have to work that into something in the future. 
> 
> Thanks so much for reading anyways! (And thanks to anyone reading this who left comments/kudos on my other Jalec stuff. Really liking this ship and the fandom connected. You're all very kind.)

There’s a knock on Alec’s door, “Alexander?”

Alec opens the door, “Hey Magnus. I did tell you that most people call me Alec, right?”

“You did,” Magnus smirks, leaning onto the door frame, “What are you doing tomorrow?”

Nothing. Alec is doing nothing. He’s only been living in Albany three weeks, has no friends, and is content to sit in on Saturdays reading a good book over going out.

“I’m probably going to drive down to the city and see my family,” Alec likes Magnus, his new landlord, but Magnus is a shiny new Mercedes and Alec is a 01’ Hyundai. Magnus invited Alec to a party the first weekend after he moved in and Alec had sat in the corner sipping whiskey while trying to work up the nerve to talk to someone. Everyone had seemed too beautiful, and those who approached Alec moved away easily when Alec’s words got caught in his throat.

“How disappointing,” Magnus walks past Alec into the apartment, “Rafael?”

“He’s not here right now,” Alec alerts him. 

“Ah yes, the job,” Magnus turns to go, “When you see him, tell him Clary, Simon, and I will be going apple picking in the morning and he’s coming.”

“Apple picking?” Alec perks up.

“Yes. You’re invited too of course,” Magnus moves the books on their coffee table into a neat pile, mixing Alec and Rafael’s books together, “if you don’t go home.”

“Uh, yeah, I still haven’t decided,” Alec coughs, “when were you going to go? In the morning?”

“We’re leaving at 10. Be out front by then and you’re more than welcome,” Magnus trots past Alec again, closing the door behind him, “Have a good night Alexander.”

“Night,” Alec says to the closed door. It’s then he realizes he’s in pajama bottoms and an old high school t-shirt. He sighs, padding to the kitchen to finish making his dinner.

It’s not that he’s unfriendly. Or that he’s not a good friend. It’s that he can’t make friends. Izzy always made the friends and Alec latched onto the friendships. It worked out fine. Izzy always had more friends than she needed and Alec is great at interacting with people once he feels comfortable with them. 

He stirs the pasta. He’s never been apple picking. Plus, it would be good to get to know the other tenants in the building. He knows hardly anything about Rafael and they’ve been sharing Magnus’s first floor apartment for the past three weeks. Clary and Simon seem nice. Who knows, maybe one good, casual, day outing will help him make some friends outside of the people from work. 

“Hey,” Rafael pokes his head into the kitchen only a few minutes later.

“Hi,” Alec startles. “Magnus was around earlier. He invited you to go apple picking tomorrow.”

“Yeah, he texted me,” Rafael grabs a bag of chips.

“Oh.”

“You going to come with us?” Rafael asks. 

“I don’t know yet,” the timer goes off and Alec grabs for the strainer. 

“You should,” Rafael encourages, “Magnus is always a good time, and Clary and Simon aren’t that bad once you get used to them.”

“I’ll think about it,” Alec agrees, already knowing he’ll be there the next day. 

*****

“I’m so glad you’re coming with us,” Simon slides right in beside Alec in the backseat, happily taking the middle, “you’re such an enigma. Everyone at Magnus’s party a few weeks was asking about you and I didn’t know what to say. They thought you were the stereotypical tall, dark, handsome and broody type. They asked me what your deal was and I had no idea, I don’t even know where you work.”

“I’m a researcher for the state legislature,” Alec butts in. 

“Oh! Cool!” Simon continues. Alec sees that Clary is listening and that Magnus and Rafael are talking amongst themselves in the front seat, “That’s awesome. Clary and I are both still in college, but graduate in the spring and then are going to be job hunting.”

“Do you have a girlfriend?” Clary asks out of nowhere.

“What? No.” He can’t hide the disgust on his face. He hopes she doesn't think it's pointed at her in particular.

“No, no, I so would not hit on you in this situation,” she reassures, “You just were shutting down all those girls at the party. Everyone figured you must have a girlfriend but you don’t act like you have a girlfriend.”

“They were flirting with me?” He raises an eyebrow. Sounds fake. 

“Yeah dude,” Simon nods, “Very obviously too. You were pretty savage turning them down.”

“Oh, I didn’t realize,” Alec shrugs. 

He leans back in the seat as Simon starts to tell a story about when he was 'truly wrecked' by a girl rejecting him. Clary laughs along even though there’s no way she hasn't heard the story before. Alec keeps one ear on them and one on the radio and both eyes out the window. The outdoors slowly go from urban streets to farmland and before he knows it, Magnus is pulling onto a road with a huge 'Herondale Farms' banner over the top. 

“And we’ve arrived,” Magnus lowers his window and sticks his hand out. His rings glint in the sun and Alec takes it all in. There’s a huge building absolutely surrounded by cars. There’s no pavement, everyone is parked in dirt or on grass. There’s a big red barn and children milling about petting the animals inside. 

“This is great, I’ve never been to this spot before. My family always went to O’Connor’s,” Simon practically ploughs Alec over as soon as Magnus has the car in park. 

“Anyone have to use the bathroom?” Magnus asks and slides on a pair of multicolor Raybans. When no one says yes, he points toward a line of people, “then let’s get to that tractor.”

“Tractor?” Alec asks. 

Rafael falls into step next to Alec, “Yeah, they bring you out to the apples that are in season the day of,” Rafael puts on a baseball cap to shield his face from the sun. Alec hides a snort over the sight of his suave roommate in a dirty, old ball cap.

“I’ve never been on a tractor before,” Alec offers. 

“You don’t sit on it,” Rafael explains, “they tow you on these platforms that attach to the back.”

“Oh,” Alec blushes at his blunder but Rafael puts a hand on his shoulder. 

“It would be cool if they let us ride them though.”

They cluster together in the line and watch for the tractor. Magnus points out the other attractions on the farm, “Over there is a petting zoo for the kids. The big building has a shop in it and a bakery where they make delicious apple tarts. There’s a cornfield maze over there and a playground on the other side.”

“Here it comes,” Clary gets their attention. Alec turns to watch the tractor, hauling a platform with 20 people on it. The tractor comes to a stop and children run off, their parents following behind. From Alec’s spot he has a perfect view of the cab of the tractor. 

He feels his pupils widen when the guy jumps down from the seat. He’s expected an old man wearing a straw hat and a flannel shirt. Instead, it’s a model looking like he’s on a farm-themed calvin Klein Cover, his Herondale Farms logo t-shirt haute couture stretching across his chest. 

“Well, guess that answers that question,” Clary mutters next to him. 

“What?” Alec snaps out of his trance. 

“Close your mouth Alexander,” Magnus kids, “you wouldn’t want to get drool on your shirt in front of the cute apple farmer.”

“I wasn’t-” he sighs. He can’t fight it when they’d all seen him lose his cool. Instead he follows the line to the tractor.

Tractor guy stands at a gate, smiling and hitting a counter in his hand as people walk through. Alec rubs his hands on his side and then puts them in his pocket. He can’t trust them not to reach out and touch the guy’s smile. 

“Welcome, hey,” Alec walks through and the guy makes brief eye contact, “Hello.”

“Hi,” Alec mutters. He hears Clary snort behind him and come to his side. 

“Come on, before all the good seats are taken,” Clary grabs his elbow and pulls him to the ledge of the platform, “so, tell me about your job.” They fall into easy conversation as the tractor pulls away from the gate, Blondie at the wheel. 

They ride through the fields, trees lining the paths. Alec is surprised by the sheer number of apples sitting on each tree, weighing the branches down so low they almost hit the ground. They see children run to those branches and pick the apples at eye level. 

Blondie parks the tractor and everyone hops off. A man in another logo-ed T-shirt approaches the tractor and they switch off, the new guy starting the tractor back up and Blondie ushering the group towards big plastic tubs sitting in the middle of the field. 

“Alright everyone,” Blondie hangs off a ladder placed beside the tub, “I have a few guidelines before you head out. We’re picking Empire apples today. This is the pick up point when you’re ready to head back in. Bags are here, ladders are out with the trees. Please, use the correct side of the ladder and always have a buddy when you go up as they are not the most stable. I would be lying if I told you I hadn’t fallen off in my time, “ this gets a laugh from the crowd, “And that’s it from me, you’re free to start picking.” 

“Let’s go team,” Simon raises a pointed finger before heading to the chest of bags and grabbing a fistful. 

“Different from the city, right?” Clary makes conversation as they head to the trees. 

“Yeah,” Alec doesn’t know why he thought this would be an easier way to make friends. He doesn’t know how to talk to these people. 

“I grew up in Brooklyn,” Clary pushes, “So I know it takes a while to transition.”

“Oh, really?” Alec says, “Where in Brook-”

“Clary!” Simon calls, “Come hold the ladder!”

“Ok!” she shouts back. She holds out a bag to him, “Here, you’re so tall you probably don’t need a ladder.”

“Thanks,” Alec mumbles. Just when he was getting somewhere. He looks for Magnus and Raphael but they’re laughing together and sharing a bag. Alec doesn’t want to interrupt. 

Alec saunters through the trees and finds a spot far from the rest of the people. He settles into a rhythm while picking. He grabs a particularly nice looking apple, rubs it against his shirt, and takes a bite.

“What do you think you’re doing?” the voice behind him startles Alec. He spins around and it’s Blondie, hands on his hips and an eyebrow quirked. 

“Uh,” Alec swallows what’s left of the apple hard and hides the bitten apple behind his back, “Nothing?”

The guy grins to reassure Alec, “You can eat the apples, that’s fine. I meant by yourself.” 

“My friends are over there,” Alec points in the general direction of where he came from. 

“And you’re here?” the guy asks, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Alec shrugs, “Yeah.”

The guy sticks out one hand, “Jace.”

“Alec.” Alec shakes his hand. It’s a broad hand, calloused and worn. Alec likes it. 

“Do you want to be left alone?” Jace asks, “Or do you need someone to hold your ladder.”

Alec hesitates to say yes. This is Jace’s job, making sure guests don't run amok of the fields. Alec should go back with his friends so Jace can go help other people.

“A buddy would be nice,” Alec breathes out and Jace’s grin grows. 

“Great, I wonder if you can get to the top branches,” Jace walks toward the closest ladder and puts his foot on the bottom rung, “Go ahead, it’s all yours.”

Alec maneuvers his body in between the space Jace occupies and the rungs of the ladder. He climbs up, ladder wobbling and Jace’s arms ready to catch him. 

Alec is able to extend to reach the very top of the tree. He pulls on an apple and it sticks, putting up a fight. 

“You have to twist before you pull,” Jace calls up, “Apple picking 101.”

“I’ve never done it before,” Alec admits, twisting the apple away from the tree.

“Oh yeah?” Jace taps a pattern against the sides of the ladder, vibrating the ladder under Alec’s feet, “Are you just visiting?”

“No. I moved here a few weeks ago from the city.”

“Welcome to upstate. Not many people move this north from the city, it’s usually the opposite.”

“I was looking for a change,” Alec’s bag is full so he starts to step down. Jace swings away and lets Alec down. 

“You picked a good place,” Jace grins, “Not as much to do as the city but a slower pace for sure.”

“I’m sure I’ll get used to it,” Alec hoists the bag into his arms, “How am I supposed to eat this many apples?”

“You don’t. You only pick as many as you think you’ll eat,” Jace starts walking, leading them back to the pick up area, “Or you make a pie with them.”

Alec puzzles over that, “I guess I’ll do that then. Can’t be too hard.”

“It’s not. The general rule is add as much sugar, cinnamon, and butter as you can and it will taste good.”

“Thanks for all the tips,” they’re just a few steps away from the cluster of people waiting to be picked up. 

“You’re welcome, glad to pass on my infinite wisdom.” Jace runs a hand through his hair, doesn’t move away from Alec. Alec wonders if he could get away with asking for his number if the guy’s on the clock. 

“Hey,” Jace starts, “would you-”

“Alexander!” Magnus drapes himself over Alec’s back, “Where did you get to? The tractor is almost here, come along.”

“Ok,” Alec smiles at Jace, “looks like I’m heading out.”

“Yeah, of course, don’t want to miss the ride back,” Jace holds a hand up in a half wave good-bye, “Enjoy your change Alec.”

“Thanks.” Alec grins at him, follows behind Magnus. Alec plops next to Rafael just as the tractor pulls away. Alec looks back, sees Jace already turning to the next crew of pickers. Alec deflates, sure the idea of Jace asking him out was all in his head. He probably helps hundreds of people a day, nothing special about Alec. 

*****

“This is delicious Alec,” his mother takes another bite of the apple crumble. He’d done some googling and crumbles were much easier to make than pies. Between his bag and Rafael’s, he’d had enough apples to make one for work and one for their apartment. 

“Yeah, who knew you could cook,” Max takes another large bite.

“Thanks,” Alec washes the dishes from their dinner of take out, “We went apple picking last weekend and we picked a lot.”

“You went apple picking?” Max asks, “Where?”

“There’s a farm about half an hour away,” Alec sets the plates in the drying rack, “It was a lot of fun.”

“Can we go tomorrow?” Max asks their mother. 

“Ask Alec, he’s our tour guide for the weekend. He might not want to go back so soon.”

Alec meets Max’s bright eyes, “It’s actually a great idea. I didn’t know what to do with you anyways and you can bring some apples home to Dad and Iz.”

“Cool,” Max smiles and finishes off the crumble on his plate. 

“We better get going then,” Maryse stands, “Pick us up at the hotel tomorrow morning?”

“Sure, I’ll be there around 10.” Alec leans back against the counter and wonders if he should get some more apples to try a crack at a pie this time around. 

*****

Jace isn't driving the tractor when it pulls up. Alec sighs. The little piece of him that’d been smouldering, hoping to run into Jace again, fizzles out.  

“Come on guys,” Alec pushes them forward. It’s been raining off and on all day, but not enough to make them stay home. Maryse is wearing an extra rain jacket of Alec’s and Max luckily brought his own. They march to the rain slick wagon and hop on with the few other brave souls. 

“Hold on,” Alec tells Max before the tractor lurches. Alec grins at the loud “woah,” that escapes Max’s lips. 

They slosh through the mud heading out to the trees. They’re between rain showers right now but the evidence is all around them. Maryse looks out of place amongst the trees with her high pony tail and perfect make-up. Alec is just glad she brought sneakers. 

They round the final corner and a lone figure sits on the plastic tub of bags, head hung but blonde hair bright against the drab surroundings. Alec smiles, tamping down the excitement in his chest. When Jace looks up, Alec makes himself small to hide behind his mother. He doesn’t want to be the guy waving when Jace doesn’t remember him. 

They get off the tractor and Alec pulls his hood up, covering his eyes. He stays on the outer edge of the crowd, waiting for Jace to say his peace and release them to their apple picking. 

“Come on,” Max drags Alec forward, “We need to get bags.”

“Ok Max,” Alec follows, trying to keep out of Jace’s sight but Jace turns towards them right when they reach the box.

“Alec?” Jace smirks, “Back so soon?”

“Uh-” Alec shuts his mouth with a click, “Yeah. My mom and brother are visiting and we thought it would be fun.”

“You picked a perfect day,” Jace points up at the clouds.

Max darts back towards Maryse, leaving Alec alone and without a barrier between himself and Jace. 

“Looks like you’re all alone again,” Jace grins, hands Alec a bag, “You want to hold the ladder this time?”

Alec tries not to look at his feet and bite his lip. He really does but he can’t help looking like a kid with a crush when he mumbles, “Sure.”

****

“Want to go apple picking today?” Alec asks Izzy when they get breakfast.

“That’s ok, I know you went with mom and Max last weekend. You don’t have to take me too.”

“Yeah, but I don’t mind. And the seasons only a few months, we should go now while we can.”

Izzy crooks an eyebrow at him, “Why are you nervous?”

Alec scoffs, “I’m not nervous.”

She sits forward in the booth, sets her face between her hands, “Yes you are. Why do you want to go so badly?” She spears one of his potatoes, “Is there a cute boy?”

“There isn’t-” Alec sighs as she keeps her chesire cat grin lasered on him, “not a cute boy.”

Izzy gasps, “Alec Lightwood! Were you going to use me as an excuse to go visit a cute boy?”

Alec grumbles, “Maybe.”

“Tell me about him,” Izzy says, “If you’re going to use me as an excuse to visit him.”

“His name is Jace,” Alec huffs, “He works at the apple farm. He remembered my name the second week.”

“Is he hot?”

“He’s-” Alec thinks about Jace’s smile, the curve of his cheeks and the loud laugh that can erupt from nowhere at the slightest action, “yes.”

Izzy giggles at him, “I love you with a crush Alec. You haven’t given me nearly enough opportunities to tease you.”

“So you’re ok with coming with me?” Alec pleads, “I have to get more apples for this scone recipe anyways.”

“I’m there if it means scones are in my future.” 

******

It’s warm and busy at the farm the next morning. Alec and Izzy wait 20 minutes in line before they can finally get onto a tractor. Izzy laughs the whole time as they bounce over the potholes in the dirt paths. 

Jace isn’t by himself at the bag station. There’s a few other people wearing the same shirt with the company logo. They’re all passing out bags and walking with groups toward the trees. 

“Let me guess,” Izzy crosses her arms, “the blonde one?”

It’s not a hard guess looking at the others, “Maybe.”

“Well then let’s go get a bag,” Izzy tugs Alec by the hand towards Jace. 

Jace makes eye contact with Alec first, smirk sliding over his face. When he sees Izzy, the smile falters. 

“Hi Alec,” Jace hands him a bag and instead of pushing him forward as he had with the other people, he stalls them, “Nice to see you again.”

“You too Jace.” Alec scratches a hand up his neck, “this is Izzy.”

“Nice to meet you,” Izzy holds out her hand to shake. 

“You too,” Jace shoots a short smile her way, “Your first time here too?”

“Yes, just visiting for the weekend,” she says, “My brother brought the rest of our family last weekend so this week it was my turn. I’m going to go get some apples Alec, take your time finding me.” She winks and walks with the rest of the crowd. Jace and Alec are left standing with a few scragglers and a couple with a crying child. 

“Your sister then?” Jace points with a thumb over his shoulder in Izzy’s general direction. 

“Yeah, she couldn’t come up last weekend with the others so she came this week.”

“Well that’s good,” Jace puts his hands in his front pockets, elongating his torso, “Because if she was your girlfriend, I’d be concerned. You two look way too similar.”

Alec shakes his head to get the image out, “No, absolutely not my girlfriend.”

“And that guy you were with the first time, he your boyfriend?” Jace and he start to saunter in Izzy’s direction.

“Uh, no,” Alec claps his hands together, “Either my landlord or my roommate, don’t know which one you might mean, but no. No entanglements.”

“Good to know,” Jace takes his wrist and pulls him aside, “you were about to step in a rotten apple.”

“Thanks,” Alec lets Jace drop his arm slowly, fingers dragging against the sleeve of his sweater. 

“Jace!” Jace and Alec both look over their shoulders to where one of Jace’s coworkers is pointing to the next tractor full of people coming up the way. 

“Shit, I have to go,” Jace apologizes, “Three weekends in a row may be a record here. Any chance I’ll see you next weekend?”

“Definitely a chance,” Alec grins, bag grasped tightly in his hands. 

“Great, then I’ll see you next week, maybe,” Jace salutes and runs back to his coworkers. 

“He ask for your number?” Izzy slides up behind him and wraps an arm around his waist. 

“No,” Alec pouts, “But he asked me if he’d see me next week.”

“Lame, he should have asked for your number,” Izzy squeezes him once tightly, “Now come on, I need you to hold the ladder.”

******

The following Saturday morning, Alec almost doesn’t get into his car. He’s alone with a half hour drive ahead of him when he could sit at home with a book, he’s hardly checked out the city, and his co-workers have lost interest in his apple flavored baked goods. There’s no good reason for him to make the trip, but he still pulls into Herondale farms mid morning. 

He feels odd getting in line by himself to get on the tractor. It’s another busy Saturday. Kids run around him with their parents darting to catch up. Everyone is talking amongst themselves, passing the time. He thinks about pulling out his phone but it feels sacrilegious to do so on such a beautiful day. 

He turns a bend in the line and can finally see through the people to the loading area. His eyes widen and his body warms. 

Jace sits reclined on the front seat of a golf cart. Gone is the company t-shirt, replaced with a maroon sweater. Jace laughs at something one of the other employees says to him and tips his head back, replying and making the other guy laugh. 

Alec waits patiently, not sure if he should call Jace’s name, force eye contact, or something like it. It’s more than likely that Jace isn’t waiting for him-

“Alec!” Alec turns and Jace is riding the golf court over to the rope fencing they use to corale the line, “Hey.” 

Jace parks the cart next to Alec’s spot in line and gets out. Alec smiles at him, “Hi.”

“Come on,” Jace holds up the rope, “You get the VIP treatment today.”

“Thanks,” Alec ducks down, glancing back at the people watching with crooked eyebrows. He hops onto the golf cart next to Jace and Jace unhooks the breaks, “I’ve never been on one of these before either.”

Jace shakes his head, “Really? No golf carts in the big city?”

“No golfing in the city and we never really went outside of it,” Alec reclines, hand gripping the rail to his right as Jace speeds down a different trail than the one the tractor usually takes, “Where are we going?”

“Different part of the orchard. It’s already been picked through but it’s got the best view,” Jace turns up a hill.

“Will you get in trouble for taking me there?”

“No,” Jace smirks, “No one will tell on me.”

“You really don’t have to do that-”

“I want to,” Jace smiles, “I’ve got to impress you somehow.”

Jace comes to a stop at a top of a hill, the apple trees breaking apart into sunshine over the hill side.  

“Wow,” Alec leans out of the cart. 

“Yeah, beautiful isn’t it? Bet you don’t have views like this in the city.”

“Definitely not. We had a pretty good view of a park from my building but that was the extent of nature I had growing up.”

“Here,” Jace pulls a blanket form the back of the cart, unfolding it with a flick of his wrist, “Take a seat.”

“Thanks.”

“I definitely don’t envy that,” Jace sits back, knees up and hands clasped over his calves, “I can’t imagine growing up with no grass. All I did as a kid was run through the orchards.”

“Did you grow up nearby?” 

Jace grins, “My family owns this place."

Alec raises an eyebrow at him, “So you literally grew up on the farm.”

“Yeah, it was great. I live closer to the city now and run our offices in downtown Albany, but I come out most weekends to be away from the city. Even Albany feels too cramped for me some days. Bet you don’t feel the same way.”

Alec fiddles with the edge of the blanket, “I wouldn’t say I feel cramped, but I definitely see the appeal of coming out here every weekend.”

“Glad you do,” Jace runs a hand through his hair, “or else I would never have seen you again after your first trip.”

Alec looks away hiding a small smile. Sitting with Jace is like swallowing honey, sticky sweat and he can’t seem to open his mouth to respond. 

“Can I ask you something,” Jace asks, eyes still to the sky.

“Yes?” Alec says, incredulous.

“What did you do with all those apples?” Jace grins and a laugh bursts from Alec’s lips.

“Baked things,” Alec answers, “I made a few pies, crumbles, and some good scones. I tried to make apple cookies but they didn’t turn out as well as I thought they would.”

Jace lights up, “Which reminds me.” He stands and darts to the golf cart, returning with a paper bag, “Apple cider donuts, made fresh this morning.”

“Thanks, I’ve been meaning to get one every week and never do,” Alec takes a bite and enjoys the apple cinnamon taste that’s become so prevalent in his diet recently. 

“What was your favorite thing to bake?” Jace takes his own donut and bites. The sun settles over them and a spot of tension in Alec’s spine releases. He feels at peace. 

Alec takes a beat too long to answer, “Probably the pies. They were a lot easier to make than I had expected.”

Jace smiles, “We’ll have to make one together sometime. I can teach you the Herondale family secret.”

“I’d like that,” Alec smiles back at him and holds eye contact with Jace as he pops the last piece of his donut into his mouth.

******

**One Year Later**

The alarm goes off at 7:30 and Alec groans. He doesn’t immediately reach over to silence it so Jace rolls onto Alec’s back to reach the phone.

“Please,” Jace grumbles, nose behind Alec’s ear, “Don’t ever volunteer us for the early shift again.”

“Agreed,” Alec blinks awake, rubs a hand over his face, “Get off me.”

“Nope,” Jace digs his hands under Alec’s chest and hangs on tight. 

“Yes. The sooner we get this done, the sooner we can relax.”

Jace sighs, “If someone hadn’t opened their mouth last night, we could have spent the entire day relaxing.”

Alec rolls over, Jace ending up beneath him in the tumble. Rather than letting go, Jace brings his legs into it to, gripping Alec’ around his hips. 

“C’mon Jace, get up,” Alec runs his thumb over Jace’s hands clasped on his chest, “Good things can happen on early shift days. You wouldn’t have met me if you hadn’t been working the early shift.”

Jace stirs under Alec and Alec knows he’s got him, “Sappy,” Jace mumbles. He presses his lips to Alec’s temple, holds them there for a few seconds before loosening his grip, “Happy Anniversary.”

Alec grins, stays on Jace’s chest, “Happy Anniversary Love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Have a great rest of your day!
> 
> tumblr: emmybazy.tumblr.com


End file.
